dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
No Min Woo (1995)
Perfil *'Nombre:' No Min Woo. (민오)thumb|313px *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor ocasional, Bailarin,Compositor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 31-Julio-1995 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura': 175cm. *'Peso': 63kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Signo Chino': Cerdo. *'Agencia:' ﻿Starship_Entertainment Dramas *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Ghost Pang Pang (SBS,2007) *Wife and Woman (KBS Drama,2008) Videos Musicales *K.Will - Can't open up my lips (2011) Peliculas *Eleventh Mom (2007) *Mother (2007) Programas de TV *Hello Baby! (KBS Joy, 2013) *Boyfriend W academy (Mnet, 2012) *﻿Amnok River Flows (SBS, 2008) *Wife and Woman es Kwon Seung Il (KBS2, 2008) *Ghost Pang Pang es Kim Chul Doo (SBS, 2007) *My Sweetheart My Darling (KBS1, 2005) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: Boy Friend *'Educacion: '''School of Performing Arts Seoul *'Hobbie: Natación *'Especialidades:' Actuación, Hapkido, Baile. *'Chica ideal: '''Una chica con pelo castaño, ojos marrones o cafes, boca pequeña y carnosa, más pequeña que èl, delgada, que tenga buen cuerpo,y hermosa. *'SU PERSONALIDAD ES: La miel, a veces divertida, diferente, lleno de energía, extraña. *'Comida Favorita:'Arroz. *'Color favorito: '''Rojo. *'Pelicula favorita: The Front Line. *'Sus Fans se hacen llamar: '''Iluminites *Tiene una hermana menor llamada EunBin *es realmente bueno manteniendo la limpieza a su alrededor. *Es el más popular en BoyFriend (el que tiene más fans). *Le apodaban Moist Minwoo ahora en el programa M! Pick cambio a Wet Minwoo por que suda mucho, ya que incluso si baila sin esfuerzo suda mucho. *Su modelo a seguir es Taemin de SHINee *KwangMin dice que los guiños de MinWoo son buenos . *Él llama Hyung a YoungMin , pero no a Kwang Min. *Young Min dice que tiene el estilo "Mothers friend's son" *Es malo en juegos, por lo general pierde muchas apuestas. *Su punto malo es su personalidad resongona. *Él y Donghyun son los que más dominan el Inglés en BoyFriend. *Le gusta bajar y subir escaleras sólo por diversión. *Es bueno en los guiños. *Comparte habitación con Hyun Seong y con Donghyun (aunque él nunca está en casa). *Dice que siempre se puede saber la diferencia entre los gemelos,pero a veces ellos hacen o dicen las mismas cosas,que pareciera como si tuvieran telepatia. *No tiene asiganturas favoritas. *Dice que la sudoracion es su encanto,su sudor fluye como un rio. *Odia el calor. *Le gusta toda la comida. *Le tiene miedo a los fantasmas. *Piensa que tiene parecido con un cachorro. *Antes de dormir hace abdominales. *Es amigo de Dong Ho de U-Kiss. *Desea que Boy Friend sea el numero 1. *Lo primero que hace al levantarse es estirarse. *En su mochila nunca debe faltar su mp3 *Su idolo es el representante de la empresa. *Debe cambiar su mala costumbre de picarse los labios. *En una presentación de"I'll be there" su pantalón se rompió. *Dice que la parte que mas le gusta de su cuerpo son sus labios, porque son densos y porque que la gente dice que son sexys ,lo cual el agradece. *Suda muy fácilmente. *Se escogió a si mismo como el miembro con el saldría si fuera una chica, ya que "quisiera saber como sería tener una cita con él". *En una entrevista para allkpop dijó que le gustaria volver a actuar alguna vez *Una vez el menciono que su nombre en ingles era jeremy'' *Se enfermo cuando supo que Donghyun se iba de casa. *Min woo no usa perfume pero si loción *Segun kwang min Min woo es muy malo haciendo ramen *Min woo dice que incluso suda mucho en invierno *Min woo recibio un premio a mejor actor en un cortometrage *Segun Donghyun Min woo es el que mas se asusta cuando ven una pelicula de terror, pero que piensan que eso es tierno. *Min woo dijo que se sintio frustrado cuando vio todos los videos y fotos que habia de cuando se le rompieron los pantalones. *La cama de Min woo tiene una pequeña almohada de cuadrado y una muñeco de color amarillo *Min woo es muy bueno en la limpieza *Tiene un lunar en la parte izquierda de su cuello. *Suelen emparejarlo mucho con Donghyun *Fue posicionado en el puesto 23 como los chicos mas atractivos de Corea. *Donghyun dice que Minwoo es muy tierno con las chicas. *Tiene sixpack *En una entrevista jeongmin dijo que le gustaria y a españa con min woo por que en España hay calles y mujeres muy bellas y le gustaria ir con Min Woo porque el es muy bueno con las mujeres. *A Min Woo le hace feliz escuchar que se ve mas alto. *En una entrevista el menciono que si tuviera una novia le gustaria pasear con ella tomados de la mano por el parque a media noche. *A Min Woo le gustaria visitar las playas de grecia con su mama. *Es el mienbro que tiene mas fans dentro del grupo, y sus comañeros declararon que el es el mas lindo del grupo *Es primo de la actriz Nam Bo Ra. *En un episodio de wonderboy Donghyun dijo que el y Youngmin eran los que menos tienen pensamientos pervertidos de todo el grupo. *Donghyun en muchas entrevistas y programas a mencionado que Youngmin y Minwoo son muy parecidos en su personalidad. *En un episodio de wonderboy Minwoo fue completamente ignorado por chicas universitarias en corea ya que nisiquiera lo reconocieron. *En un programa especial que Boyfriend hizo para su comback en Japón con Be my shine, a los miembros les preguntaron si usarian ropa de pareja, Min Woo dijo que eso no le gustaba pero que la compañia los obligaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas. *Donghyun dijo que Youngmin era el tipo de chico que siempre se estaba enamorando de todas las chavas, después Minwoo los culpo de ser un donjuan y Donghyun le dijo que el era igual. *Minwoo encerio es muy popular con las chicas. *Minwoo dijo que su miembro favorito de sistar es Hyorin porque se acerca a su tipo de mujer ideal, también menciono que son muy cercanos aunque no lo parescan *Tiene un parecido con ChangBum de 100%. *Minwoo le tiene miedo ala oscuridad Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Facebook OFICIAL Galería 36-k-boyfriend.png 472px-392802 237906179609209 156396191093542 624276 1665203652 n.jpg 270px-260176 234216103269487 217698121587952 854115 5682527 n.jpg 254px-232355.PNG 249px-8089'0¡.PNG 225px-299768 273307769360320 217698121587952 997143 1258846918 n.jpg 267px-313830 260874933935333 209615125727981 867189 2556349 n.jpg N8do55yjpp0vpb9y9mk0.jpeg 406599_324023300942070_216355921708809_1310881_1460428633_n.jpg Categoría:Imagen de Dominio Público Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:Starship Entertainment